Today's user of outboard marine motors demands versatility and convenience without sacrificing ease of use and durability of the motor and its components. Consequently, outboard marine motors are commonly designed to be converted from manual steering to remote steering and vice versa. Remote steering is generally desirable when the watercraft is utilized in such water sports as water skiing, large pontoon boats, and the like. Manual steering is typically desirable for fishing, or simply for use in boats not adapted with remote steering. However, on currently available motors, such a conversion often requires the removal of the tiller handle, and the addition of brackets or other mounting assemblies to provide for the remote steering.
It may also be desirable, and less expensive, to be able to use the same motor on different types of boats. For instance, the owner of an outboard motor may want to use the same motor on a typical fishing boat without remote steering and then dismount the motor and remount it on a pontoon boat or other boat having remote steering capabilities. Again, such adaptability, although feasible with currently available outboard motors, is often difficult and time consuming.
Further, currently available outboard motors may include start switch buttons which are located in areas that cause them to be damaged, that obstruct the operation of other devices on the motors or are inconveniently located. Also, current steering bracket designs do not protect the electrical wiring of the starter switch running to the motor assembly. Instead, the wiring is exposed where it can become tangled, worn and eventually damaged.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an uncomplicated tiller arm and steering bracket assembly that allows the tiller arm to be moved to an upright position without removing or breaking the arm so that a remote steering mechanism can be attached to the steering bracket.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tiller arm that can be pivoted up into and locked in an upright position during nonuse of the manual steering mechanism.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a steering bracket that provides for the mounting of a starter switch mechanism on the steering bracket in a manner which protects the starter switch mechanism and its wiring from damage.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a shift handle and start button assembly wherein the start button may be adjusted relative to the shift handle to ensure that the engine may be started only in the neutral gear position. This adjustment may be made without requiring the adjustment of the shift linkage, as is required on many conventional outboard motors.